Héritière
by Nevermind555
Summary: Lorsque le Capitaine aime, ce n'est pas à moitié... POV Harlock. OS.


**Héritière**

Je la sais à présent à mon bord. Et mon corps la réclame déjà violemment malgré mes tentatives pour le taire et le raisonner.  
Elle est mon héritière. Je lui ai légué ce que j'avais de plus cher au monde : la piraterie.  
Je m'enivre depuis des années à grandes rasades de liberté. C'est à vous en faire perdre la tête. Je me moque des convenances ou de la bienséance. Je vis sans restriction l'instant présent, camouflant sous mes vêtements de lourdes cicatrices du passé et m'enthousiasmant peu quant à l'avenir.  
Je la regarde reprendre sa place au sein du poste de pilotage. Nouer sur sa tête le foulard parsemé de crânes. Mon unique oeil balaie ainsi son dos avant l'attaque.  
Je me sens complet lorsqu'elle se trouve à bord.

Nous sommes semblables. Plus que je ne voulais bien me l'avouer. Nous respirons la vie de la même façon, tout en flirtant avec la mort, chaque minute, chaque seconde. Nos combats sont semblables. Nous n'avons plus foi en nos concitoyens. La Terre n'est plus, à nos yeux, qu'un refuge éphémère. Nous méprisons la lâcheté et la traîtrise des gouvernements terriens. Voilà longtemps déjà que j'ai abandonné l'idée de détruire la Terre à coups de canons pulsars. L'envie pourtant me taraude et je pose la main sur la manette avec la Planète Bleue en ligne de mire. A quoi bon détruire ce qui est déjà mort et voué à une autodestruction ?  
La Terre était belle pourtant. Avant.

Le cosmos est devenu notre nouvelle demeure. Et l'Arcadia est notre forteresse. Suspendu aux ailes du temps, ce vaisseau sillonne inlassablement l'espace intersidéral, nous entraînant là où bon lui semble. Il nous arrive de faire des rencontres, improbables pour la plupart. Le temps fuit. Et je serai bientôt vieux même si mon corps semble n'avoir pas d'âge.

Je déposerai les armes lorsque j'ordonnerai que l'on mouille sur l'îlot de l'ombre morte. Là, je prendrai un repos bien mérité et je me mélangerai sans fin à elle, je la posséderai et lui appartiendrai à la fois dans des étreintes répétées et sans cesse nouvelles.  
Je n'ai pas le sentiment de la piller à l'homme qui occupe son coeur, ni la culpabilité de trahir ma fiancée perdue. Nous avons passé un accord tacite à ce sujet. C'est un droit que nous nous sommes offert et ce depuis le commencement.

L'équipage est enthousiaste de ma décision de mouiller sur l'îlot.  
Je regagne ma cabine et elle s'y trouve. Elle a ouvert une bouteille de Bourbon et mon verre est déjà servi.  
Un regard suffit mais elle joue le jeu : "Tu as décidé de faire retirer l'Arcadia sur l'îlot ?"  
Je hoche la tête. Mon corps est rompu du combat qu'il mène depuis des mois à présent.  
J'observe un instant les divers reflets de l'alcool au fond de mon verre, le tournant entre mes mains gantées.  
"Je suis à bout."  
Et elle sait quel type de fatigue j'évoque. Elle sait lire en moi comme personne - exception faite de Mimee. Aucune terrienne, jamais, n'a su me toucher à ce point, en plein coeur, en pleine âme. Terrienne... d'adoption. Comme je le suis.  
"Il me tarde d'y arriver."  
Son regard en dit long. Son envie de moi en fait une lutte qui finira dans un corps-à-corps.  
"Moi aussi."

L'îlot est là. Droit devant. Inutile de nous le projeter sur écran central, je l'aperçois, je le sens. Mon corps est rompu et manier la barre ne m'a jamais paru aussi difficile.  
Un instant même, je pense m'effondrer mais ce n'est que passager.  
Les privations en sommeil et nourriture me sont quotidiennes.  
Je ne vis que des idées que le cosmos et le vide sidéral m'insufflent. Je me nourris de leur beauté effrayante. C'est une toile de maître infinie. Je me sens si las...

Je dresse l'oreille aux cris joyeux de l'équipage lorsqu'il regagne les plages artificielles de sable fin qui bordent l'intérieur de l'îlot. Je me trouve en cuisine et je daigne enfin nourrir convenablement mon estomac. Ce dernier en grogne de contentement.  
Manger est pour moi une perte de temps et je suis fine bouche de surcroît. Cependant, j'ai un penchant naturel pour la nourriture consistante, me régalant surtout de céréales sous toutes leurs formes. Un appétit de survie, sans doute.  
"Capitaine, il faut toujours que vous profitiez de mes vacances pour vous jeter en cuisine !" C'est Masu, la cuisinière, qui râle. Elle m'arrache un sourire indulgent et coupable.

Ma cabine est habitée par sa présence et je m'y suis peu rendu ces dernier temps, préférant vaquer en salle des machines ou m'entretenir avec mon défunt ami.  
Jadis, nous étions si attirés l'un par l'autre que nous faisions l'amour à la va-vite dans un petit sas dont je suis le seul à posséder le code d'ouverture et de fermeture. Mais ceci nous frustrait plus que cela nous contentait et le désir reprenait le pas sur nous sitôt le sas quitté. En outre, je prenais des risques d'abandon de poste lors d'attaques, ce qui me décrédibilisait auprès de mes hommes, même si aucun n'osait ouvertement évoquer la chose.  
A présent, nous luttons jusqu'au bout de nos forces avant de nous retrouver de longues heures dans ma cabine close.  
Enfin, nous prenons le temps de nous jauger, de nous défaire, de nous embrasser, de nous caresser, de nous aimer. Je retrouve le goût suave de sa peau et elle dompte ma fougue. Nos joutes sont longues, pleines, joueuses, sinueuses. Nos corps s'épousent puis se repoussent afin de mieux se mélanger après. Nos cris montent, faisant taire nos soupirs.  
Nous y sommes enfin.  
L'attente pour mieux nous savourer l'instant d'après. 


End file.
